10thfleetwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Webkee Daae: Intelligence File
Back To Monarch Page - Back To Commander Daae File Page INTELLIGENCE FILE: Webkee (Web-key) Penélope-Ann Daaé Underlined text is Top Secret Intelligence or Confidential Medical information. Webkees Secret Family History Name: Webkee (Web-key) Penélope-Ann Daaé Rank:Commander Field: Medical / Intelligence Nationality: Federation Race: Borg / Betazoid / 3rd Deltan Sex: Female Age: 29/20 Date of Birth: 23470314.1824 Height: 5'5" Weight: 118 lbs. Eyes: Black Hair: Black Body Type: Hourglass Measurements: 34C - 35" 24" 36" Best features: Butt and baby soft white skin. Pale skin like snow white, as soft as a baby. Dark and mysterious eyes, like the women found on her homeworld. Intelligence Authorization Code: Alpha, Papa. Papa, 1, Echo, Papa, India Echo '' '' * PERSONALITY: Webkee is determined to carve out from it her own destiny. Smart, savvy, and quick-witted, Webkee is a force to be reckoned with, gives as good as she gets, and excellence through hard work has earned the respect of her fellow officers. She is kind of heart and can't resist she helping those in need. She has a perfect Starfleet record. * LIKES & HOBBIES: Enjoys holoplay and holo cosplay. Her father was a holoprogrammer and she owns the sum of his collection along with many of her own. She has a valet pack full of holo costumes. She also enjoys holoprogramming. She does yoga every day and her favorite food is Japanese cuisine with a focus on sushi, sashimi and udon noodles. * VALUES: A Starship is a Home, it’s Crew a Family Fast Ships & Strange New Worlds Not On My Shift Body & Mind Alike Must Be Healthy ' ' * FAMILY HISTORY / EARLY LIFE: (February 2346) Lt. Stephen Dresden meets and marries (Tactical) Lt. Sydney Daaé. (March 2347) 'Webkee Penelope-Ann Daaé is born to Stephen and Sydney Daaé on the USS Beachmont (NCC-21087). '(June 2358) 'The Beachmont was decommissioned to serve as a training vessel, and Stephen Dresden-Daaé accepted a teaching position at the Academy. He served as field instructor for Nebula Squadron, and made a profound impact on the cadets from that squad. He became an instructor for the Advanced Tactical Training Program. '(November 2358), Stephen Dresden-Daaé is officially recruited into Starfleet Intelligence and is promoted to Lieutenant Commander, maintaining his Academy position. (2359) Stephen Dresden-Daaé and daughter Webkee Daaé (Age 12) goes on vacation visit Bozeman Montana, Earth. Webkee is injected with Borg nanoprobes by a a piece of technology that was beamed to the to Earth by the Borg during "First Contact". She is infected with the Borg retrovirus, and is rushed to Starfleet Medical where doctors place her into a coma to get a grasp on the issue. (Late 2359) Webkee Daaé is saved by doctors who stop her assimilation but are unable to remove the nanoprobes from her body. Starfleet is unaware of what the alien nanoprobes are or their origin. Starfleet Intelligence secretly assigns Admiral Harve Reynolds to watch over her progression. (2361) 'Admiral Harve Reynolds becomes aware of Webkee's enhanced ability to a assimilate and learn information. '(2361) After serving 10 years as security officer in Starfleet, Cmdr. Sydney Daaé is recruited to Starfleet Intelligence as an undercover agent. (2363) Starfleet Intelligence link Webkee Daaé's alien nanoprobes to an incident in 2153 where a Science Council "A6 Excavation Team" goes missing in the Earth arctic circle. Starfleet Intelligence tasks Admiral Harve Reynolds to continue to monitor Webkee Daaé. (2363) Admiral Harve Reynolds convinces Sydney Daaé to allow Webkee's to join Starfleet and fast tracks her into the Academy. (Late 2364) Stephen Dresden-Daaé retires as a Trainer in The Advanced Tactical Training Program (Holoprogrammer who developed programs related to Tactical Environmental Training). Stephen Dresden-Daaé moves to Starbase 82, while his wife Lt. Cmdr. Sydney Daaé continues tour. Starbase 82 (2366) 'Starbase 82, Stephen Dresden-Daaé becomes a civilian adviser and joins Cmdr. Sydney Daaé (Chief of Security) aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043), while Webkee stays with her God Parents at Starbase 82. '(Late 2366) the Melbourne formed part of the forty-strong Federation task force that stood against an invading Borg cube at the Battle of Wolf 359 . Early in the battle, it and the USS Saratoga engaged the cube, but its shields were quickly drained, and had half its saucer blown away by a cutting beam. The burning, lifeless hulk was then rammed by the cube as it pursued the Saratoga. U.S.S. Melbourne Stephen and Sydney Daaé are killed by the Borg in an explosion aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043). Nevertheless, when the Enterprise-D arrived in the system a few hours later, enough of the wreck survived intact, The USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) one of the vessels recognized by Commander Shelby. TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" (Late 2366) Starfleet Intelligence link Webkee Daaé's alien nanoprobes to the alien species known as the Borg. Starfleet Intelligence tasks Admiral Harve Reynolds to keep Webkee Daaé close to Starfleet to insure that her nanoprobes can be researched. * ACADEMY: (2363) Age 16 'She joins Starfleet after passing entry exam with the help and mentoring of Admiral Harve Reynolds. '(2363-65) Age 16-18 'She completed all her psychology courses. Admiral Harve Reynolds & Starfleet Intelligence notice Webkee has an even greater accelerated learning capacity. Through further study of her nanoprobes it is learned she has just over 3 million nanoprobes. The nanoprobes respond to only Webkee Daaé and seem to slow her aging process. '(2365) Webkee is recruited to Starfleet Intelligence. (2365-67) Age 18-20 'She excepted and worked as a counselor internship at Starfleet Academy. She is nominated to represent Starbase 82 in "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant". "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant", was a Starfleet intelligence assignment. She was placed in the Pageant to gather information on an "Andorian Relations Conference", that was located at the same Hotel as the Pageant. "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant", she finishes Miss Starbase Pageant Finals in 8th Place. '(2367) Age 20 ''' After 4 years graduated Starfleet Academy as a (Lieutenant) with honors in sociology and Interspecies relations (After a great number of studies and years of research the nanoprobes appear to be passive and work only to protect Webkee's body. Since the nanoprobes were never connected to the collective and she has no implants, Starfleet Intelligence deems Webkee's nanoprobes to be of little threat. Federation Scientists theorize that if the Borg tried to assimilate her again it would be very swift. It is later learned by Starfleet Intelligence that she could hear the Borg collective in her head when they were near.) * '''CAREER: (2367-71) Age 20-24 Served 4 years as a Counselor at Starfleet Medical and Personal Assistant (Rank Lt. & Rank Lt. Cmdr.) to an Admiral Harve Reynolds at Starfleet Academy & Starfleet Medical. Passed the Bridge Officer Exam. (2371-74) Age 24-27 Served 3 years as Chief Counselor (Rank Lt. Cmdr.) at Starbase 82. (2374 & 75) Age 27-28 Served 2 years as Temporary Chief of Operations & Head of Interspecies Relations (Rank Lt. Cmdr.) at Starbase 82. (Cover for Starfleet Intelligence missions) (2376) Age 29 Currently Counselor (Rank Cmdr.) of the U.S.S. Monarch NCC-78528 (Sovereign Class). Starfleet Intelligence Career: Commander Daaé has an expert in understanding of the Tal Shiar and specializes in the Romulan psychology. She has contacts in both the Romulan and Klingon Empires. She has been part of a dozen missions / assignments.The Commander has been inactive for 2 years 5 months. Her experience includes: 3 Missions with Starfleet & Andorian Intelligence. (Related to Andorian & Orion organized crime), 2 Joint Operations with Starfleet Security & Internal Affairs. (Related to the Tal Shiar, espionage & counter intelligence.) 1 Mission with Klingon Intelligence aboard the Klingon Ship: IKS Hovjenro'. (Related to the Tal Shiar & an encounter with the Borg.) 2 Top Secret Counter Intelligence Missions. (Related to the Tal Shiar). * HEALTH HISTORY: In-heightened levels of Psilosynine: Due to in-heightened levels of Psilosynine (Psi-low-see-nine) in her paracortex, the Commander has a sensitivity to places where "telepathic echos" exist. She must receive medication to counteract the effects or she will experience strong symptoms.The Psilosynine issue in her paracortex caused her eyes to turn violet eyes. Her violet eye color was corrected cosmetic surgery and are now black. (This injury was a result of being partially assimilated in Bozeman Montana 2359). Common symptoms to may include: Restlessness, Depression, Anxiety, Excessive sweating, Tremors or Shaking, Mood Swings and or Insomnia (Extreme Symptoms may include: Nausea, Dizziness, Vomiting, Seizures) Undiagnosed Chocolate Addiction: The Webkee was given a chocolate chip cookie daily by Admiral Reynolds as reward for good work. As a result of that daily cookie during Academy, she has become dependent on a morning chocolate chip cookie to keep balanced. Webkee does not know she is dependent on the daily dose of chocolate. (Out of Canon Information Addictive Chocolate) Chocolate is a very strong aphrodisiac to Betazoids and many become addicted to it. It is so strong in fact that giving a Betazoid a gift of chocolate could be seen as a requested liaison.) ''Admiral Reynolds thought it would be a harmless way to win Webkee's affections when she was at academy and ultimately recruit her to Intelligence. Without her daily chocolate chip cookie she suffers from withdrawals. '''Effects of Withdrawal: '''The effects of chocolate withdrawal will vary wildly based on how long she has gone without chocolate. Common withdrawal symptoms to may include: ''Restlessness, Depression, Anxiety, Tremors or shaking, Mood Swings and or Insomnia (Extreme Symptoms may include: Nausea, Dizziness, Vomiting, Seizures) '' This issue can be resolved by prescribing one chocolate chip cookie edible daily due to physical dependence and slowly of months reducing the coco content. Or she can be given a Hypospray of a reduced coco content daily for months. '''Borg Nanoprobes:' She has no Borg implants, just over 3 million nanoprobes. The Federation does not consider her a threat because her nanoprobes seem to be passive and work only to protect her body. The Federation and Daaé have reached an agreement to study her nanoprobes as long as they are not used for military use.' (Federation Scientists theorize that if the Borg tried to assimilate her again it would be very swift. It was later learned by Starfleet Intelligence that she could hear the Borg collective in her head when they were near. '''Currently Starfleet Security informs her CO and the Senior Medical Officer about her status as a Borg. The Senior Medical Officer is given one of each type of nanoprobe to hold onto in status just in case they are needed for a medical emergency.) '''The Borg Nanoprobes have a few side effects:' 1. MERIT -''' At the age of 16 she began aging very slowly (Age rate below). Skin cells regenerate making her skin baby soft. 'FLAW -' Because her skin is baby soft, she is far more sensitive to warm elements (Sunburns easy, etc.) ''Actual Age / Apparent Age: 16/16 17/16 18/16 19/17 20/17 21/17 22/18 23/18 24/18 25/19 '''26/19 27/19 28/19 29/20 30/20 31/20 32/20 33/21 34/21 35/21 36/21 37/22 38/22 39/22 40/22 41/22 42/23 43/23 44/23 45/23 46/23 47/24 48/24 49/24 50/24 51/25'' 2. MERIT -''' She can endure very cold internal body temperatures, although the external could be very painful. Once her body temperature reaches 46 degrees she with start experiencing medical problems. It is theorized that she might be able to survive the vacuum of space or a short period of time. '3. FLAW -' At body temperatures below 46 degrees her Borg Nanoprobes begin to freeze which can cause, Dizziness and or Nausea and she will start to die. ''Vulnerabilities: Nanoprobes have two known weakness; one being the intramoleculor processors being vulnerable to intense doses of omicron radiation, destroying the nanoprobes (ENT - Regeneration). The second weakness is extreme arctic temperatures, freezing both the subject and the nanoprobes. This however does not damage the nanoprobes and will result in their reactivation immediately upon returning to a temperature of 10 to 8 degrees centigrade. (ENT - Regeneration) Below 46 degrees.'' ''Her body contains 5 types of nanoprobes:'' '''Type 01 Nanoprobe Upon entering the blood stream these nanoprobes activate the micro-supercomputers housed within the unit upon their back, transmitting and co-ordernating the actions and progress of the other nanoprobes. Type 02 Nanoprobe '''This device is simultaneously the primary and most nanoprobe in the assimilation process, temporarily attaching itself to the lifeforms bloodcells and using the micro hypo-spray it begins injecting them with a retro-virus which begins immediately rewriting the DNA coding of the cell, modifying multiple aspects of the lifeforms biology and assuming control over the victims cellular functions. ''Type 03 Nanoprobe Once entering the bloodstream of the victim, this device quite simply uses the micro-replicating unit mounted upon its back to replicate the materials required by type 04 nanoprobes.'' ''Type 04 Nanoprobe Co-ordinated by the type 01 nanoprobe these nanoprobes divide, 50% proceed immediately to the lifeforms brainstem and with the assistance of type 03 nanoprobes begin constructing the interlink node whilst the remaining 50% proceed to the lifeforms heart and with the assistance of Type 03 Nanoprobes begin constructing additional nanoprobes. The heart providing a means of immediate dispersal throughout the lifeforms entire body, think of it as the nanoprobes version of the transwarp hub.'' ''Type 05 Nanoprobe These nanoprobes are equipped with tine micro sutures, laser scalpels and dermal regenerators, their purpose is to repair cellular damage including organs and blood vessels, remove blockages and attack any currently existing infections within the lifeforms blood stream/blood cells.'' '